Red
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Colors are everywhere, and can mean anything. But for Hinata, Colors are emotions and memories. Summary sucks Story's better. NaruHina One-shot! Please RXR!


**A/N: just a little story for NaruHina. The first 3 to review get a dedicated one-shot of their choice. Hope you enjoy.**

Colors are everywhere. They surround us whether we take notice or not. It's funny how all these colors existed before they even had names. Blue for the sky, yellow the sun, green grass, every color has a name. Walking through the Hyuuga Mansion garden, it's almost impossible to name all the colors of the flowers. I spot my favourite flower of all, floating gently on top of the koi pond. I smile and think back to that time.

**flashback**

_Naruto and I walk through downtown Konoha. It's late and we just finish eating Ichiraku's. He talks about his past two years training. I smile and nod, listening to every word he says. He grins widely and turns his head to look straight at me._

_"I learned this amazing new jutsu! Maybe I can show you one day!" He exclaims excitedly. I giggle and blush, nodding happily. We wander Konoha aimlessly until we reach a small pond on the outskirts of the town. Wild flowers grow around the pond. Under the starry night, it looks like the flowers are glowing and the pond glistens brightly._

**End Flashback**

My heart races and I feel blood rush to my face. I think about all the times we spent together.

**Flashback**

_We run through the trees, the wind in our hair, and laughter filling the small space between us. He grabs my hand and I gasp, falling to deaf ears as the wind rushes around us. He jumps to the ground and brings me with him. He grips my hand tightly and brings me close to him, intertwining our fingers. I blush furiously as he inches his face closer to mine._

_"N-N-Naruto-kun? W-W-What a-are y-you d-d-doing?" I stutter nervously. He smiles sweetly and kisses me gently. His soft cool lips stay on mine for longer than I thought he would. I can slightly taste the ramen we had eaten only two hours earlier. I feel the world spin and then I see black._

**End flashback**

I sigh and lay down in the middle of the garden and gaze up at the sky. I sigh and think about the time I thought I lost him.

**Flashback**

_"What's so special about her then huh?" Sakura screeches. She crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently. Naruto looks at her slightly annoyed. I look at the confrontation from behind a pole nearby._

_"Sakura-chan please calm down." Naruto pleads as people start to gather. Sakura seems to get more upset because her face starts to turn red._

_"No! Pick Naruto! Me or her?!" She screams. He shrugs and his expression is unreadable._

_"That's an easy choice." He says. Sakura smiles one of her 'Ha I won' smiles._

_"Good." Before Naruto or I could react, she grabs him and kisses him. My heart clenches and tears well up in my eyes. I choke back a sob and run away. Tears blind me as they run down my cheek. I run until my legs collapse. I sob into my hands, curling up under a tree. My heart aches until I can't cry anymore and I feel hollow. I hear footsteps but ignore them. They stop near me and from the scent and presence I already know who it is._

_"Hinata please look at me." I hear Naruto whisper, his voice betraying him and cracking. I shake my head and break into fresh tears. He bends down and lifts my head to his. His blue eyes stare intensely at my lavender ones. He wipes my tears away and kisses me softly. I look at him confused. My voice betrays me and I stay quiet until he talks. "I pushed her away and told her I chose you." He explains softly._

**End flashback**

"Hinata-sama?" I hear Neji call. I stand up and walk over to the garden entrance. He looks me over once before shaking his head. "My my Hinata-sama. You shouldn't dirty your clothes." He says but I can hear the tenderness behind it. I smile and apologize.

"I-I'm sorry N-Neji-Niisan." He shakes his head and nods towards the inside of the mansion.

"It's dinner time. Wash up and head down for dinner." I nod and head towards my room. I bathe quickly and pull out a midnight blue kimono. I let my long hair loose and head towards the dining room.

"So Hinata, How are your jonin missions?" My father asks me, a way to make conversation. Since my promotion to Jonin, he's seem to notice me more. I smile politely and answer.

"They are well father. I have trained for my Anbu tests so I can be one of the elite." I tell him. He seems taken aback by my sudden news of becoming Anbu.

"I didn't know you was aiming so high." He says, a smile in his tone and not facial expression. I nod and smile wider.

"As expected from the heiress." I answer. I see the corners of his lips twitch, forming a small, but present, smile. After dinner I head to the library. I grab my thin notebook and write my thoughts.

_'Today I've felt some of the colors of the rainbow. Yellow for the happiness he's brought to my life, blue for the pains that made us stronger, green for the adventures and purple for the private moments between us.'_ I stop as I hear father call me. I close my book and head down the hallways towards the front of the mansion. When I arrive, I gasp in utter shock.  
Naruto stands in the doorway, a white button down with black slacks and black dress shoes. His blonde hair falling just over his blue eyes. No headband is present. In his hand is a bouquet of red and white roses. My fathers stone face is lined with joy and something else, pride?

"W-What's g-going o-on?" I ask. Naruto smiles and motions for my to come closer, and I do. I stop just a meter away and look towards father.

"Naruto has something to ask you." He nods to Naruto and I wait anxiously and curious.

"Hinata." He hands me the bouquet and I take it happily. He nervously fumbles around looking for something. He finds it and smiles, bending down on one knee. I gasp in surprise, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "Hinata. Hyuuga, I love you with all my heart, will you make me the happiest man and be my wife?" Time stopped. My heart beats a million times a second as I hear his words play over in my head. After what feels like hours but was merely a few seconds I nod, the tears escaping.

"Yes!" I say and he slips the small but beautiful ring on my finger. He stands up and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. For once, I don't faint. I think about the flowers and about their perfect color combination. Our love is like the white roses, beautiful and innocent, and loving him is bright. Loving him is red.


End file.
